Scars of Loneliness
by Guillotine Cloud
Summary: This is a little fic about how Vincent regretted Lucrecia getting twisted by Hojo. Very dark themes, though the ending is kinda happy. Two chapters, folks. I hope this is catagorized correctly, by the way. I guess this would be considered angst. Read and
1. The Warrior of Emotions

Scars of Loneliness **__**

Scars of Loneliness

Hi! Vincent/Lucrecia is such an interesting couple I think. I don't think it has been done much! Anyway, Vincent is regretting not being able to help Lucrecia. Read and review please!

__

Argh…why must this be??? Vincent Valentine was in the sitting room of Shinra Mansion, thinking. _Damn you, Hojo! Damn you for twisting me!!!!!!!_ Vincent pounded the arm of his armchair with his fist. 

__

Lucrecia…if I were even a slightest bit stronger, I could've…Vincent narrowed his eyes. He was deeply thinking of the twisted scientist. Vincent rose out of his chair and began to walk to the basement of the mansion His feet slowly echoed as he walked the corridor. _Damn you, Hojo…you're the one who did all this…_

Soon, Vincent arrived in the library of the mansion. He pulled out a book on Professor Hojo and Professor Gast and sat down in a chair at the back. The table was covered in dust and books. Vincent swept the books off the table and put his book down in front of him. He began to read, but was stopped. Vincent hurled the book across the room, and it hit the wall with a helpless THUD. He folded his arms and put his head down. _If only I could've killed Hojo before he killed me…damn it! Why! Why! Why! Why!_

Vincent slowly stood up, eyes bloodshot. His eyes narrowed. "Rest in peace, Hojo. I hope I will rest in peace as well…it is time to return to my place of birth. Forgive me, companions. Cloud…I must return to my beloved." Vincent put his right hand to his shotgun. As his hands touched the cold metal, he remembered…_What? This…_Vincent pulled the gun out and looked at it…_The Death Penalty…_Vincent stared blankly at the gun. His eyes started twirling. Then, without warning, he fell over, unconscious.

When Vincent awoke, he found he was clutching the Death Penalty in his hand. _Oh my God! Did I actually try to shoot myself…no matter…I probably would have lived anyway…but…_Vincent stared at the gun, then put it away. Then, just then, a searing heat came over him. He grabbed his face, but the heat continued to rise and increase. Vincent felt his entire body burning and burning to death. He dropped the Death Penalty on the ground, fell to his knees and began moaning horribly. It was like mace. Vincent reached for the Death Penalty. He swept his hand along the stone floor. His fingers barely grasped the cold metal. He turned the gun, cocked the hammer, and-CLICK. Vincent clicked and clicked, but the gun was out of bullets. Helplessly, Vincent passed out. 

__

Vinnnnnnnnncennnnnttttttt…Vinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnncennnnnnnttt… Vincent woke with a start, gasping. He looked around, eyes darting. "It…." Vincent stood up. 

He had the Death Penalty in his hand. He fumbled around in his cloak and his hand fell upon more metal-the bullets. He took them out and stared at them. _Is Hojo…worth this? Would Lucrecia want me to die? _Vincent repeated those questions in his head over and over and over. He then put the bullets back into his coat and put his gun in its holster. He then went out of the Shinra Mansion, borrowed a gold Chocobo from Zangan, and rode to Lucrecia's waterfall. 

Slowly, he walked into the waterfall cave. "Lu-Lucrecia?" Vincent walked into the cave, his eyes darting around. "Lucrecia? Are you here?" Vincent walked up to the stone pedestal at the back of the cave. _Lucrecia…where are you?_ Vincent was about to leave, when his hand in his pocket touched a piece of paper. Vincent pulled it out. It was the Limit Manual for Chaos…_Lucrecia…_Vincent, the hard, solemn, powerful Turk, was being raveled up. His eyes welled with tears._ Lucrecia…why? Why…did this happen?_ Vincent was about to leave, when there was a rumbling sound. The roof was caving in. Vincent sprinted for the door, but it was too late…

__

Vincent…Vinnnnnnnncennnnnntttt……Vincent finally awoke to find that he was half-buried in a rock pile. The door was completely sealed. He could hear Lucrecia's voice in his ears. "Lucrecia……where are you?"

Suddenly, Vincent saw something move. He rushed over, lifted rocks, and………"Lucrecia!!!!!" 

Lucrecia was lying there. "Vincent……..why have you come?" Vincent found a tear was about to fall. 

"Lucrecia…I…….I'm sorry….." 

"Vincent…what is done is done." Vincent then felt himself sobbing.

"Lucrecia…I….I love you! It is I! Not that bastard Hojo! The twisted psychotic maniac!!!! I love you!!!!" Vincent pulled out the Death Penalty, loaded it, and fired in all directions. Lucrecia grabbed Vincent's arm. 

"DAMN!!!!!" he yelled, and slapped Lucrecia.

"NOOOOOO!" Vincent cried as Lucrecia fainted. "I….love…………ugghhhhh….." and Vincent fainted on top of her.


	2. Never To See the Light

Scars of Loneliness **__**

Scars of Loneliness

Part 2

The continuation! Read on!

When Vincent awoke, he found that the cavern was almost completely filled with rocks. Vincent pushed aside the rocks and pulled Lucrecia out from under them. "Ugh…..Vin…..cent……" Vincent looked at her grimly. "Lucrecia……rest now…." he said, sitting down. He wiped his brow with a handkerchief. 

"Vin……cent….why have you come?" Vincent looked down.

"Why?" 

"I wish to know." 

Vincent stared at his left arm, which was completely made of metal. "Why? You wish to know why?" Vincent asked, standing up. "I came….because I love you, Lucrecia! How that bastard Hojo fooled you, I will never know! But that beastly menace was just a silhouette!!!" Vincent pounded the wall of the cavern, and the bang echoed throughout it. Lucrecia looked weakly at Vincent.

"Vincent…" Lucrecia choked, but stopped. Vincent stared blankly at Lucrecia. She was bleeding all over and looked weak. "Ugh…..Vincent……I implore you….put me out of my misery…" 

"Lucrecia…I'm sorry…..so sorry…" and Vincent began to cry. He began to sob. Vincent, the hard, solemn Turk, almost never showed emotion. "Lucrecia…" Vincent choked between tears. He pulled out the Death Penalty. "Please forgive me for what I am about to do…please…..forgive me…." A single tear dropped into the barrel of the Death Penalty. Vincent loaded the gun, and pointed it a Lucrecia. 

"Lucrecia…I love you…but…you seem so miserable…goodbye…" Vincent moved his pointer finger ever so slightly against the trigger. Then, he pressed. Nothing happened. "What?" Vincent clicked again and again. "………huh?" Suddenly, another tear dropped into the barrel. 

"Lucrecia…" Vincent said, looking at her. "My tears…they stopped the gun from going off…you…you weren't meant to die like this. Please, Lucrecia, come back with me. You can live a normal life, like you always wanted to!" 

Lucrecia looked at Vincent. "I have been forever twisted…that cannot happen…" 

Vincent then threw his arms around Lucrecia unexpectedly. "Please, Lucrecia…come back to me…" _I'm always with you Vincent…always remember me…_ said a voice in Vincent's head. He looked at Lucrecia. She was laying motionless. "Lucrecia!!!!" Vincent yelled, shaking her. There was no movement. Lucrecia was dead. Vincent sat there a long time, pondering. Then he got up, dug his way out of the cave, and returned to Midgar, to rejoin his friends-his friends until the end.


End file.
